Melodious Oceanic Gaurdian
by Elizabeth R. Austin
Summary: The story of Daina from my Princess of Hearts story. Reading Princess of Hearts is not neccessary at this point. The first chapter is the accounts though Daina's eyes of her death. Somewhat graphic. Demyx X OC.
1. Lost

I was born on a world with one large island. That's it. Just one island and the rest water. Don't get me wrong the water was gorgeous. Blue with that crystal like effect. Plus living near the volcano gave it all that tropical air. My family was a water family and lived near the ocean.

I had two sisters. One who was older than I was, and had been born with the power of electricity. There was a small portion of the water population that was born electric instead and she was one. Then I had a younger sister Ally. Ally was sweet cute and adorable. She went everywhere with me. We were attached at the hip nearly. However, my relationship, or there lacking of one, with my older sister Lexi consisted of nothing but cruel words and fights.

I would always take Ally to the beach and we would participate in out favorite past time, surfing. I loved surfing then, and still do. I wish I could say I was the best but the best have come and gone, and I was not one of them.

The surfing there was fabulous. Giant waves, tunnels, it was practically an all you can surf buffet. Besides, with beaches this size there was limitless room it seemed for everyone to surf.

The breeze was perfect too. Always. I figured it always had to do with the fact that everyone one ride motorcycles. There isn't really a need for cars. They seemed somewhat over-rated.

I grew up the traditional way. Learning how to dance, and sing. Perform the appropriate jobs and chores. The only thing that made my family even remotely special was that my sister was electric. But even that is more common now.

There really isn't much t say about my childhood. I was a basic kid. Just, you know average. I watched my little sister, fought the older one, and rebelled against my parents in my teen years. Actually, nothing exciting happened until my teen years.

When I was fifteen, I got a job with my best friend Alex at the local restaurant.

Alex lived near the volcano. Her family was of the fire group. She had bright red hair and two older brothers. But they had moved to another city and we rarely saw them. Though every time they came to town they scared plenty of boys. Alex was one of ten girls with perfect dark tan skin. Her body was in dreamily good shape because she was a fire dancer to. She drove the boys wild, but never gave any one of them the time of day. In her opinion, they were just stupid drooling mongrels.

Anyway, we worked at the same restaurant. The two of us preformed songs together, and when she did her fire dancing, I was always a waitress. Alex was extremely flexible. She drove the crowds nuts with her moves.

When we were not performing, we were hanging at the beach. Alex wrote music while I surfed and thought up new songs.

The only major event's I can remember were the death of Keahi, Alex's brother's best friend, and the disappearance of her brother. But those are part of Alex's story not mine.

But like they say. All good things must come to an end. And our gig did. One night some guys cornered us and would not leave us alone. While we tried to ditch them, my little sister, Ally, wandered into the street. For some reason one of the shipping companies truck was on the road that night. I merely glanced to see if Ally was still by my side. Instead of being right next to me, she was out in the street, and the truck was headed directly for her. I pushed past the guys that had been taunting us, and ran after Ally. Alex noticed what was happening and tried to save me and Ally both. Between Alex and I, we managed shove Ally off the road. But the truck caught both Alex and me. Its force had snapped my spinal cord and shattered most of my torsos bones. All my internal organs were Swiss cheese from the broken pieces. The truck only clipped Alex but when she fell to the ground some of her shattered bones punctured her lungs. Someone managed to tear Ally of her as the tried to save her. For some reason to which I am uncertain, I heard someone scream. Several voices spoke words like what is it, and oh my god. I heard panicked feet running, and a sound I was unfamiliar with following them and coming towards me. Suddenly everything went dark and cold. I thought I was experiencing death. But I would learn soon enough that I was not.


	2. Gaia

Even as I died, or at least thought I was, all I thought about was Ally.

_Ally…_

Slowly my thoughts died out. I could see nothing.

_Dark. Cold._

Suddenly I felt water rush up against my face. I waited for it to recede. I slowly blinked my eyes open.

_Wait…Wasn't I... Dead?_

I touched my body was I had felt the truck hit me. No blood. No pain. No broken bones. Everything was there and intact.

_Whooosh..._

The water hit my body again.

I felt something grainy between my fingers. Blinking a couple of times, I realized it was sand.

_Breath._

_Ocean._

I could smell it. I could see it, tough it, feel it. I was at a beach. For a split, second hope raised in my head.

_Maybe I am not dead. Maybe I just fell asleep on the beach again._

I turned behind me to confirm my suspicions. But my hopes were dashed when I turned and saw a harbor with a boardwalk.

_This is definitely not home._

I crawled over to the ocean water and took a look at my reflection. My hair was no longer blonde. It was blue, and short. I did not recall cutting or dyeing my hair. I touched it softly to make sure it was real. I even pulled a strand out to make sure it was my hair. Sure enough, it hurt. It was my hair.

"Oy! Bout time you woke up," said a familiar voice.

"Alex." I screamed turning around to see her smiling down at me.

"That's the name. Don't wear it out," she said with a laugh.

I noticed that Alex's hair was a brighter shade of red, and that it was longer. Her eyes were also a darker green. She was wearing a white zipped up hoodie, and black baggy cargo pants. Her skin was still dark as ever though.

"What happened to us," I asked as I reached out my hand and she helped me up unto the boardwalk.

"Don't have a clue," she said nonchalantly as she pulled me up.

Alex always had that 'why the hell should I give a damn' attitude. It made me laugh most times, but now wasn't one of those times. I was in a panic. I mean who wouldn't be when they were stranded somewhere they didn't know, and woke up looking like they hadn't before. After all we were dead right?

"So what's the plan of attack captain worry wart," Alex teased with a semi truthful smile.

I shook my head, and shrugged. I knew she was trying to cheer me up, but I didn't appreciate the gesture.

"I'll let you know when I have a clue," I said looking at Alex crossly.

She tapped her finger to the side of her face lightly. Suddenly her stomach grumbled.

"Damn it, I'm starving," she said frantically searching her pockets.

Alex was always keeping money in her pockets, she insisted that purses were for wimps. I asked her to explain that once for me but her answer didn't make sense. However, being that she was dressed and looking differently than last night, I was positive that she would find nothing.

"Damn," she said pulling her hands out of her pockets.

I was right. Nothing.

"So what now," I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said finishing with a laugh because my stomach grumbled next.

"What are we gonna do," I said to myself.

We have no money, not that the currency here would be the same as at home anyway. Then a thought struck me.

"Alex," I said panicking. "What if they don't speak the same language here? Or what if there isn't anyone here?"

"Don't worry. Everyone speaks the same language, and there are many people here," said an unfamiliar female voice to me and Alex.

We turned to face a rather tall elegant looking woman. Her hair was long and brown in color. Her eyes were a bright blue. The woman's aura was positively glowing, lighting up the dim area.

"And who the hell are you," Alex said tightening up.

Alex wasn't very trusting. Not of anyone.

"My name is Gaia, and I am the queen of a world unknown to you," the woman said sweetly as if she was greeting a house guest. "However that is of no importance. What is important is that I explain to you your position and why I have come to help you."

Gaia then offered to buy us food and explain the situation. Alex and I looked at each other; we both knew we had no other options. We therefore, both agreed. Besides that for some reason I felt compelled to trust this Gaia. Little did I know then what going with Gaia meant for me. I do now, and despite the pain it caused, and how long and hard it was, I'm glad I choose to hear Gaia out.

Gaia explained to us that we were now nobodies. She explained that nobodies were only half of their some bodies, and lacked a heart. She said that any emotions we 'experienced' were merely from memories of how the emotions felt. Gaia also explained that she believed we had become nobodies for a purpose, that it was meant to be. She also warned that others might say otherwise, and not to listen to them. After this she allowed the two of us to ask any and all questions. Alex only asked a couple, but I bombarded Gaia with them. She answered them all to her best ability.

"Daina fate has its twisted ways. What it has in store for people is always in their best interest whether they believe it or not. To understand it you must understand **yin and yang**. The idea that no good can come without bad first. Right now you're experiencing the bad, the darkness, and though you do not see it yet, the light will come I promise," Gaia stated, her voice overflowing with wisdom and knowledge that captured and entranced Alex, and me.

Gaia heaved a sigh, with her eyes full of sadness. But before either I or Alex could say anything Gaia spoke again.

"I am going to take you to a place called 'The World That Never Was', there you will meet those who you will be working with as guardians of my daughter and some others. You will be cared for and trained if necessary," she said. "I believe you will thoroughly enjoy your visit."

When Gaia spoke the last of her words there was a glint in her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

Soon after that a waiter appeared with food for Alex and I. Alex, of course, dipped almost everything in hot sauce causing Gaia to laugh. Soon after we finished Gaia introduced us to the space craft known as the Gumi ship and her two guardians, Crystal and Lilly. The two women bugged Alex and me. They were terribly uptight and strict, it was rather annoying.

During our flight to the new world Gaia told us about her daughter. The little princess name was Roxanne, and from what Gaia said I knew her, Alex and I would be great friends. Gaia even showed us a photo of the little girl. You could definitely tell the two were related. Many features were very similar, but it was clear that she had nowhere near the brilliant beauty of her mother. The next thing Gaia said caught us both off guard.

"I know she isn't as beautiful as you expected, but Roxanne wasn't made to be beautiful. She doesn't need to be," said Gaia, a smile lighting up her face. "Her soul shines brighter than everyone's, and outshines any physical beauty."

I looked at the picture, focusing on the girls eyes. They were a brilliant blue. I smiled at Alex who smiled back. We both understood what Gaia meant, but it didn't prepare us one bit for our first encounter with Roxanne. But that was a while off.

The three of us chattered away about the picture and the little girl. Alex and I soaked in every detail. Our conversation didn't end until one of Gaia's guards announced that we had arrived at 'The World That Never Was'.


End file.
